<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sparks Fly by PetraMysticaCLXV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990387">Sparks Fly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV'>PetraMysticaCLXV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Wels and Hels acting like twins, chocolate milk warms the soul, gramps TFC, not beta we die like men, tango is trying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While running from Hels and Wels, Tommy is found by the oldest member of the server and was given a warm meal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sparks Fly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a reminder that the author did not mean to cross any lines and piss off anybody</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy ran, ran and ran. Until he is sure that the twin knight cannot follow him anymore. Wels and Hels, no matter how good they are just reminded him of Techno and Wilbur. It's funny how the brain works, how powerless and powerful it is at the same time. The ghost can grasp his reality, but his mind won’t stop thinking, reminiscing how terrible everything seems to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Phil is here</em>. Tommy knows his father is here, his father who ended his brother’s misery, his father who seems to be so much distant he’s practically <em>absent</em>.</p>
<p>Wilbur technically took care of him all of his childhood, but all that is left inside the boy’s mind are the closing walls powered by piston taking his breath away, the maniacal hollow peals of laughter that filled the ravine they called Pogtopia, and how annoyingly disgusting happy his dead brother’s spirit is.</p>
<p>And Techno has always been brutally critical of everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt;Grian&gt;Tommy we’re taking care of this</p>
<p>&lt;Grian&gt;please come back</p>
<p>&lt;GoodtimeswithScar&gt; I won’t let them hurt you I swear on my mansion</p>
<p>&lt;Stressmonster101&gt; boys whats happening</p>
<p>&lt;Tango Tek&gt;I got this</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>“What’s troubling you, young man?” a very elderly voice caught the young ghost’s attention, along with the scent of sweet chocolate and ham. By a blue-flamed campfire an old man is sitting on a warped log, he seemed to have made a ragtag camp in the middle of the forest, his one leg is but a thick and sturdy stick a cane sits by his side, he looks like a punk Santa Claus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Walking all by yourself, you must be starving,” his eyes wrinkled even more as he smiled, Tommy would have ignored, waved an apology, if it wasn’t for the rumble of his tummy, it is weird how ghosts still need to eat, despite being dead. The old man chuckled and gestured for the free space on his log.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My name is TinFoilChef, TFC for short,” TFC handed him a clay mug, and pointed at the cauldron on the top of the soul fire, “Suit yourself,”, Tommy dipped his mug to scoop some chocolate,</p>
<p>“I found a way to grind some cocoa beans and make them into this kind of delight, those youngsters seemed to rather make them into a brown dye, and it saddens me at times, the thunderstorm outside in the overworld is harsh with these old joints, so I made a simple nest here, the nether is warm, and if you know what to do in this place, you can make a safe place away from the hostile mobs,” he chuckled after his explanation,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mixed the chocolate with a bit of milk and some sugar form my personal farms out there, if you liked it I can teach you how to make one for yourself,” TFC finished his mug and is scooping another one for himself, while Tommy is half-done both in his warm cup and sandwich that the old man has given him, “They all say I have quite a sweet tooth! Wait until Stress or one of the Convex boys bakes a cake!” his laughter filled the small space they share.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon they finished their beverage and sandwiches, TFC is burping and thanking whatever- whoever he is thanking, while Tommy fills full, warm and fuzzy,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I seemed to have forgotten to ask your name, young man,”,</p>
<p>[Tommy]</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, Tommy, I hope you enjoyed the small picnic we had here,”,</p>
<p>[the best]</p>
<p>TFC roared in laughter, “I’m glad!”,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two knights are found in the distance by the lava lake, and Hels and Wels found Tommy with TFC. Tommy stood on-guard and apprehension,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey gramps,” Hels rough voice greeted the old man, “Yo, kiddo, this moron have something to tell yo-,” Wels elbowed his clone,</p>
<p>“Both of us have something to tell you,” Wels said,</p>
<p>“We’re sorry,” they both said in a duet, Tommy collapsed back on the log, the two decided to cross-sit across them,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's fine if you’re angry with us,” Wels said,</p>
<p>“Anger is a good feeling still, it means that you know something have been done to you, that you know isn’t right,” Hels continued, the two proceeded to exchange in their dialogue and explanation,</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t have experienced that,”,</p>
<p>“That was superbly unfair,”,</p>
<p>“It is,”,</p>
<p>“What you’ve done was also wrong,”,</p>
<p>“But doing wrong things are natural, we never were perfect, even the most powerful Vexes and Watchers are flawed,”,</p>
<p>“Even the most apathetic voidkinds may do something that isn’t right,”,</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[thank you]</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>&lt;Tango Tek&gt; oh no</p>
<p>&lt;joehillssays&gt; get out</p>
<p>&lt;joehillssays&gt;or I will make you</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments are appreciated, thank you for following through</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>